Mirrors and Perspective
by BlackChaos105
Summary: Oneshot. Dante and Vergil look back on the past and deceipher the hidden truths behind their rivalry and hatred for one another. Can these meanings help them move forward, even if it's too late to repair the damage done by each to the other?


**_Mirrors and Perspective_**

**_By BlackChaos105_**

A/N: Hello, readers. Here's my first Devil May Cry fic. I know I need to update my other work, but I've been busy lately and I really wanted to do something DMC. I had this idea on my bus ride home today from school. Hope you enjoy!

_**BlackChaos, out.**_

**Disclaimer: Devil May Cry and all of it's characters are the property of Capcom, BlackChaos105 can lay no claim to it.**

* * *

Dante sighed as he stood up from his desk. Devil May Cry hadn't been getting much business as of late, then again, it had only just opened less than a year ago.

Seven months, seven months was all that had passed since Dante watched his brother abandon his humanity and depart for the Demon world. Who knows what could have happened to him now?

However, wondering about his past didn't stop the future from continuing. Dante had continued his hunt for Demon Arms, and constantly kept an ear to the streets for any information as to the death of his mother.

Yet, something was missing, and he didn't know what.

Going to take a shower, Dante let the ice cold water fall on his face, and he remembered the freezing rain atop the Temen-Ni-Gru. The rain he felt the night he dueled Vergil, one of the last times Dante saw his brother before he departed for the Demon World. He remembered the malice and hatred that spread between the two like wildfire, and he remembered the look of pure evil that was on Vergil's face. It scared him, to think that despite the fact he and Vergil had come from the same loving mother, from the same family background, that he and his brother were so opposed on certain issues. They were half-demons, yet they embraced separate halves of their lineage. Dante had chosen to stand by humans and protect them from demons, while Vergil had chosen to follow his demonic legacy.

Getting out of the shower and flipping his head back, Dante cleared the steam away from the mirror, and to his own shock and horror, he saw Vergil on the other side.

Looking again as he moved his hand to his hair, he realized that he flipped his hair in a fashion identical to Vergil's. Then, he stared into the mirror, and began to frown as sadness welled up in his eyes.

"Vergil…I may have hated you, but in so many ways, I guess I wanted to be just like you. Father asked you to watch over me. You were strong, courageous, prideful in the face of defeat. You took everything in stride, and I wanted to do that too. But, I suppose even as twins, we aren't supposed to be able to do everything the same, right?"

Dante smiled and shook his head fiercely, fixing his hair. Then he heard a voice.

"Dante? You there? What the hell?! The sign says open, and I can't see you anywhere!"

Dante grinned as Lady's anger began to rise. He didn't need to be right there, he could just sense it.

"Comin', Lady!"

* * *

Vergil panted and continued to sweat as he felt the burning sensations of Mundus' torture continue to drive through him, long after Mundus had stopped.

In his tortures, Mundus made Vergil see many different things. His father's disappointment at trying to undo what he had done, the shame he would have faced from his family for attempting to slay his own kin, and worst of all, his Father's horror to find that not only had Vergil disobeyed him, he went against his own word. He swore to protect Dante. And then he tried to kill him. Vergil was ashamed.

The way his head was hung, Vergil's hair fell in front of his eyes. Looking into a pool of blood, Vergil shockingly thought he saw Dante in the reflection. When he realized it was just the way his hair was set, he sighed with relief.

"_Thank goodness. If Dante saw me like this…_" Then he began to flash back to everything he and Dante had done together as children. They played together, made mischief together, discovered their powers together. Dante had looked up to his twin brother for a long time, but after their mother died, everything was different.

"_I abandoned you, Dante. I failed you, and I failed Father. I swore, and I went against my own word…_"

Vergil began to ask himself over and over why he did such a thing. He, who's entire life was built on honor, would turn his back on his word to his own Father.

"_Envy. One of the deadly sins. How shameful that I should fall victim to it. I was jealous of you, Brother. Jealous of the fact that you could live life so happily. No matter how grim the situation, you always continued to smile, always continued to joke. I wanted that, wanted the ability to laugh in the face of doom, instead of hiding behind a mask of honor and discontent. I am so sorry, Brother. I hope that you may forgive me. For the past, and for whatever horrors I will commit in the future…_" And Vergil hung his head in disgrace, knowing now what the repercussions were for his actions. However, with one bold burst of pride in his lineage, Vergil looked up, into the face of his captor, and waited proudly for his remaining torture.

**_Fin_**

* * *

A/N: There you have it, folks. I hope you enjoyed my first DMC story, don't worry, there will be more to come in the future! And for those of you who love my KH work, I promise, I will return to my other stories very soon. Please, be patient, and try to tolerate my Devil May Cry tirade. Thank you.

_**BlackChaos, out.**_


End file.
